


bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has been watching her <i>Buffy the Vampire Slayer</i> boxed sets again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies

Caroline has been watching her _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ boxed sets again. Stefan should be annoyed. (Really, how many times can they watch that damn episode with Spike and Buffy fucking in the abandoned building? Stefan hates Spike.) Instead, like everything else Caroline does, Stefan just finds it endearing. That is, until the singing starts.

They’re in the woods, hunting. It’s a skill Caroline needs to master. 2012 is approaching quickly, and while Stefan’s not totally sure the world’s going to end, he knows there won’t be blood banks after the apocalypse and he may not always be there to bring her home a fluffy little corpse like he’s a cat and she’s his owner.

Stefan is trying to be sneaky (because those damn rabbits have better hearing than even a vampire and the little bastards are _quick_ ) when Caroline starts humming. The first few bars sound familiar but Stefan doesn’t place them at first.

“What are you doing, Caroline?” Stefan hisses.

“We need to be stealthy. These animals are smarter than you think!”

“Sorry,” Caroline says, and is quite for a moment. Then… “Stefan, what are we hunting today?”

Stefan resists the urge to roll his eyes, because while he may _look_ like a teenager, he refuses to let Caroline transform him into one. “Rabbits. We’re looking for rabbits. We could try squirrels if you want, but squirrel blood has that weird nutty undertone…”

“No, that’s okay. Bunnies it is.” Caroline is smiling now and in spite of Stefan’s best intentions, she makes his stomach melt to his toes and his lips curve upwards, too. Until… “It must be bunnies!” She’s singing it out and he groans because now he recognizes the song from that ridiculous musical episode. (Stefan doesn’t care what Caroline says, there’s no way that episode takes the entire meaning of life, condenses it, and turns it into song. She needs to stop thinking that Joss Whedon person is such a genius.)

“Stop it,” he growls. But she just shakes her head, opens her mouth wide, and sings louder.

“Bunnies aren’t just cute like everybody supposes. They’ve got those floppy ears and twitchy little noses…” She pauses, and Stefan’s ready to say thank you because she’s listening to him for once, even if there’s a delay, but before he can say anything, she punches him lightly on the arm. “Come on, Stefan, join in! And what’s with all them carrots, what do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies.”

“Or maybe midgets,” Stefan mutters, which is all she’s going to get from him. “Now shut up, Caroline, and hunt.”

He has that stupid song in his head all fucking day.


End file.
